The Summer of Quinn Fabray
by that girl65
Summary: The last thing that Rachel expected this summer was love
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a story that has been percolating in my mind for a while and I just got to writing it after outlining and all that jazz. I just felt like writing a sweet little angsty teen story. So here it is. I'm only posting the first chapter here, the rest will be on AO3 under the same name or under my username, that_girl65. Thanks!

* * *

The heat laid heavy on Rachel's shoulders as she biked towards the main part of town. Her legs began to burn gently from exertion and she relished the pain. At least it let her know she was doing _something_.

The first two weeks of summer were disastrous so far. Kurt was gone to visit his aunt in California, Mercedes was at a Bible camp in Tennessee with Sam and everyone else...well, who knew. No one else really wanted to hang out with Rachel so she wasn't even sure. Sure at first she thought she could just hang out with Finn, perhaps water their blossoming romance. But after watching him play Call of Duty for the third day in a row, Rachel decided that he was not for her at all.

So the remaining few days she had been going through the house, reorganizing and cleaning everything. Even her father's underwear drawers (much to their chagrin). Now that her whole house was spick and span and the picture of organization...she didn't know what to do.

She stopped her bike in front of the drug store and chained it to the bike rack. Her heart was beating a little faster than normal from the exertion so she fanned herself a little bit before she walked in.

The air conditioning hit her with full force as the automatic doors opened and she shivered before stepping inside. Rachel's eyes automatically fell on a person walking from the ice cream counter in the store and her heartbeat picked up significantly.

Quinn Fabray's long golden hair fell gently on her soft pale shoulders, landing just at the beginning swell of her breasts that we're covered by a yellow bikini top. Her toned stomach was exposed, her hips just barely covered by short jean shorts that exposed her long legs. Rachel realized she was staring and snapped out if her daze with a blush, grateful that Quinn seemed to occupied with the ice cream dripping down her hand then the fact that her mortal enemy was staring at her.

Rachel cleared her throat, "Quinn?"

The blonde paused, her tongue stopping it's movement up the side of her hand to catch the dripping ice cream and blinked at the petite girl.

"Hey, Berry."

There was no hint of maliciousness in her voice and Rachel silently rejoiced, smiling brightly.

"What are you doing here?"

Quinn's hazel eyes flickered from Rachel to the still dripping cone, "Um. Ice cream."

"Oh, I see," Rachel said as if it wasn't obvious.

Quinn shifted awkwardly, her eyes darting to the door like she wanted to leave but wasn't sure how to say so.

"What are, um, you doing here? I guess."

Rachel smiled, "I came to get some aloe for my dad. He didn't listen to me when I said he should put sunscreen on before lounging at the pool. He's very stubborn."

Quinn nodded slowly, trying to wipe some of the ice cream off of her hand. That seemed like all the response the former cheerleader was going to offer. Rachel looked around for a flash of tan skin and a bubbly blonde.

"Where are Santana and Brittany?"

"Cheer camp," Quinn answered with a shrug, "Plus it's not like we spend ever second together, Berry."

Rachel blushed a little and she did what she always did when she was nervous. Rambled. The words were out of her mouth before he could stop them, "I was just asking. Actually, if you don't have any plans, would you like to come to my home to hang out? I would rather enjoy the company. And we have a pool. For swimming"

Quinn arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her and Rachel braced herself for whatever bitchy insult would be thrown at her. What would it be this time? Manhands? Treasure trail? RuPaul? Maybe a comment about not wanting to go over to Liberace's house?

"Sure."

Rachel blinked at her, "What?"

Quinn shrugged, "Sure."

That was the last thing Rachel expected. She couldn't help the smile that was spreading in her face as she bounced on her heels.

"Perfect! Let me just grab the aloe and we can go."

Quinn just nodded and silently followed Rachel as she looked for the aloe. Instead of weighing out her options like she normally would and reading all the ingredients, she just grabbed the cheapest one and went towards the counters. She feared if she took too long Quinn would change her mind.

It was almost unnerving the way that Quinn was following her, making no sound except for the occasional crunching of her ice cream cone. She gave the attendant her money and looked over her shoulder to see Quinn looking mindlessly at the rack of magazines, her head bopping mindlessly to whatever song was on the intercom with the very last of her cone bobbing between her lips. Rachel smiled to herself and wondered if this was the _real_ Quinn Fabray. Just the thought made her heart flutter.

The Quinn she saw at school was already enough to make her heart go a flutter and her palms sweaty, but this Quinn, the _real_ Quinn...well...that made it feel like someone reached into her chest and grabbed her heart, squeezing it for all it was worth.

"Ma'am!"

Rachel jumped and turned towards the sales clerk who was holding out her bag with a look of annoyance on his face. Blushing, she took the bag and looked back at Quinn who was looking back at her with a slight frown.

"Sorry," Rachel said taking the bag and walking towards the door, Quinn following. She unlocked her bike then tried to figure out the logistics of the situation. They could walk but it took a long time to get to her house walking. Maybe if they went up Oak-

"I'll just ride behind you," Quinn said walking up to the bike and already swinging her leg over it. Rachel blinked and Quinn just blinked back.

"You ready?"

Rachel nodded and swung her leg over the middle. They were both standing on the bike, Rachel's feet on the peddles and Quinn's...who knew where? She felt Quinn's hands settle on her waist for support as she began to peddle slowly, gaining momentum as she went. The bike jolted a little bit when she went over a bump and Quinn was launched forward, her body pressing up against Rachel's back, hands shifting until they were spread on her stomach.

"Watch it, Berry," Quinn said. Rachel could feel her hot breath on her shoulder and shivered.

"S-sorry, Quinn," she managed to choke out.

She noticed that Quinn wasn't making a move to shift further away from Rachel and she silently cursed to herself. The swell of her breasts were pressed gently between her shoulder blades and Rachel could feel her bottom moving against, what she could only assume was her crotch, as her legs alternated between pushing and lifting on the peddles.

"I'm surprised you're not afraid of being seen with me, Quinn," Rachel said trying to distract herself from the ex-cheerleaders body pressed against hers. She instantly felt the other girl stiffen and regretted the words. "I'm sorry, Quinn, I didn-"

"I don't care, Berry," the girl answered, "I'm done caring about other people." There was a long pause and something in her voice shifted, "Plus it's not like any one's here this summer anyways."

Rachel just nodded wordlessly and breathed deeply through her nose. She could already feel a thin sheen of sweat appearing over her body and tried to slow down to bring down her heart rate, but with Quinn as close as she was that was pretty much impossible. She breathed a sigh of relief when her house was in sight, practically leaping from the bike and earning a confused look from Quinn who carefully climbed off the bike and put down the kickstand.

"You alright there, Berry?" Quinn asked with an amused smile.

Rachel smiled nervously, "Y-yeah, of course! I'm just...a little tired from the ride." She gave the blonde her best Rachel Berry smile before leading her to the front door. She unlocked the door but stopped before entering, turning to look at Quinn. "Now, Quinn, I must warn you that my fathers are very...enthusiastic and have a hard time controlling themselves around pretty girls. Also given our...less then cheery past, they may act oddly. So just prepare yourself."

Quinn just blinked at her and nodded, "Okay."

Rachel beamed at her, happy there hadn't been one insult thrown at her yet. She opened the door, relishing the feel of the air conditioner hitting her still overheated skin. "Dad, Daddy! I'm back!"

"In the living room, sweetheart!" Rachel heard her Daddy call out.

Rachel toed off her shoes and smiled in approval when Quinn copied her before they padded across the carpet into the living room. Leroy held out his arms like he hadn't seen her in months and pulled her into his strong arms. She blushed and spoke firmly, "Daddy, we have company."

He practically threw her from his arms and looked around, "New people? Where? Show me."

Rachel huffed and looked back to see Quinn just peeking around the door to the living room, a shy smile on her face. "Hello, Mr. Berry," she said walking towards the tall man, "I'm Quinn."

She offered him her hand and he looked from her to her hand. "Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel felt the blood drain from her face, expecting her father to go off on Quinn about her treatment of his daughter for the past two years. She bit her lip and rocked nervously on her toes when Quinn spoke up.

"Yes, sir. It's nice to meet you," Quinn said, hand outstretched and a polite "model child" smile on her lips.

Leroy took Quinn's hand, giving it a short shake and returning the smile. "Nice to meet you, Quinn," he said, "I must say, your company is much more preferred then that boy Rachel usually brings around. Hiram! We have company!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her Dad's mention of Finn. She heard the padding of her Dad's footsteps coming down the stairs and Quinn threw an odd glance at her from over her shoulder. The blonde wrapped her arms around her stomach like she was suddenly self conscious. Rachel felt bad for putting Quinn in this situation. Here she thought she was just going to go get some ice cream and Rachel practically kidnapped her and was forcing her to meet her fathers.

Hiram, poked his head out of his office, adjusting his glasses to get a better look at the blonde standing in their hallway.

"She's pretty," he said simply, "Good job, Rachel."

The heat rose in Rachel's cheeks and she covered her face with her hands as her father ducked back into his office.

"Did you invite her to dinner, Rachel?" he called from the other room.

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Quinn?" Rachel said trying to will the blush away from her cheeks.

"Um, sure," Quinn said as she looked away from Rachel, seeming suddenly very interested in the carpet.

"Great," Rachel said grasping Quinn's wrist without thinking, "let's go outside."

She dragged the blonde outside and back into the summer air. Rachel took a big gulp of air and sighed. She had always thought that her fathers were incapable of embarrassing her but apparently that wasn't true.

"They're nice," Quinn said as she sat on the edge of the pool. She put her hand in the water, testing the temperature before shaking the water off of her hand and slowly submerging her legs into the water.

Rachel couldn't help but be entranced by her. How could anyone not be? She was beautiful. Like she had walked out of a magazine.

Hazel eyes turned to her and Rachel remembered that she had said something.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm very lucky," Rachel answered as she sat down next to Quinn, legs folded against her chest.

Quinn leaned back on her hands and watched the ripples echo across the water as she moved her legs.

"You are," Quinn said quietly.

It seemed very final, so Rachel didn't comment on it. It took a lot of restraint, but she didn't say anything. Rachel had learned in the past couple of years that the best plan of action with Quinn was to just not comment on things that she said. Personal things anyways. Unless you wanted the cold shoulder forever.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Quinn staring at the ripples she was making in the water with her foot and Rachel...trying to look anywhere but at Quinn. But Rachel felt Quinn's presence pulling her eyes to her like a magnet and it was becoming increasingly harder to look away. Almost as hard as it was for her to keep her mouth shut. Anyone who knew Rachel knew it was rare to share a quiet moment when she was in the same room with them. Unless of course she was saving her voice for a big performance, though even then it was hard to ignore her over the top gestures and large white boards that she wrote on desperately to try and convey every single emotion that could possibly be going through her tiny body at that moment.

"How's your summer been?" Rachel asked, unable to contain herself any longer, "I'm surprised that you didn't go to cheer camp with everyone else."

Quinn visibly bristled and Rachel regretted opening her mouth.

"I'm done being a Cheerio," she said splashing the water a little with her foot, "Even if I wanted back on the squad I don't think Sue would have me."

She shrugged and looked down at her perfectly manicured nails. Rachel bit the inside of her cheek and played with the hem of her shorts. For someone who had been so far up Sue's butt, it was weird to hear Quinn renounce it so openly.

So instead, Rachel just nodded and looked back at the pool. If she knew any better, she would have kept her mouth shut for the rest of the time that Quinn graced her with her presence. But Rachel really didn't know any better when it came to Quinn.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Rachel asked as nonchalantly as she could, "Are you and Sam still an item?"

As soon as Rachel asked the question she knew she didn't actually want to know the answer. She didn't hold on to any sort of illusion that she had a chance with the former cheerleader. That didn't stop her from her daydreams of holding her hand and taking her on dates.

Quinn let out a humorless laugh and shook her head, flipping some of her hair over her shoulder.

"Boys are stupid."

Rachel blinked at the blonde and waited for more of a response. When none came, she just nodded and looked back at the water. She didn't think she had ever seen Quinn without a boy hanging off of her arm and was sure it wouldn't be long until there was another one to take Sam's place.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Finn," Rachel said, answering a question that wasn't asked, "He's okay. He's sweet at least."

"He's an oaf," Quinn said simply, her eyes cutting over to Rachel for the first time since they had stepped foot into her house, "You're wasting your time."

Rachel shrugged and pulled her knees to her chest, "I don't exactly have all of McKinley to pick from like...some girls."

She could feel Quinn's eyes on her and she looked up. Hazel eyes cut deeply into her, reminding her too much of a time when that look marched down the hall in a Cheerios uniform.

"I don't either," Quinn said sharply. She looked away, nostrils visibly flaring before she stood up abruptly. Rachel nearly tripped over herself and fell into the pool trying to stand up as quickly as Quinn did, her foot slipping on the edge of the pool.

"I'm leaving," the blonde stated simply. She slipped her sandals back on and headed towards the backyards gate.

"Wait!" Rachel said as nonchalantly as possible, pulling her own sneakers back on her feet, "Do you want me to bike you back to your place? Or I'm sure my dad could drive you."

Quinn didn't even bother looking over her shoulder at Rachel, instead she just opened the gate and stepped through.

"I'm fine. See you later, Berry."

With a final click of the gate, Quinn was gone and Rachel was left staring after her. She stood in shock for a few moments just looking at the spot where the blonde's figure had disappeared. That's what she got for opening her big mouth. She should have just let them sit in silence. Instead she had offended Quinn and now she probably would never hang out with her again. It was a miracle that she even came over the first time. Rachel thought over their conversation with a frown. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that Quinn had no reason to be upset with her. She hadn't said anything that directly correlated with her, why did she assume it was about her? Rachel huffed and walked back into her house.

She considered texting Quinn and asking what exactly she had done to offend her, but knew it would just make things worse. Confronting Quinn about anything had never actually made anything better. So instead she just went up to her room, ignoring her dad's curious looks before closing the door and flopping on the bed. Maybe the summer wasn't going to get any better after all.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know I said I would only post the first chapter here, but I lied apparently. But this IS the last chapter I'll post here. The rest will be up on AO3 under the same username, that_girl65.

Chapter 2

For the next few days, Rachel continued with her "at home" projects. Her room was spotless, she had all the glee playlists for the year figured out and she had started on her college applications. She had decided pretty early on that she was applying to NYADA, that was a given. But she decided to apply to a couple of "safe" schools under her fathers goading. So she was applying to some state school in California and another school in Kentucky which was, for all intents and purposes, a great school. It had a widely renowned theater program and had some amazing teachers. But it was in Kentucky. The last place Rachel wanted to go. She didn't want to go from one ho-dink town to another. But she knew that none of this mattered because she would get into NYADA. It was just a fall back in case something happened. Which nothing would.

In one of her attempts to make summer go by faster, Rachel had agreed to dog sit the Jones' puppy next door. She figured it seemed fun and easy and a way to make a little mad money. Plus he was just a puppy. All she had to do was feed him and walk him. Easiest fifty dollars she had ever made.

Little did she know that the "puppy" was actually closer to a full size dog. All one hundred and fifty pounds of him would drag all one hundred pounds of her around the neighborhood like a rag doll. Even when she used her most commanding voice like all the dog blogs told her too, he still wouldn't listen.

Today she had come equipped in her jogging shoes and workout outfit, ready to take on this dog. Who's name was Baby. What kind of name was that for a beast?

"Okay, Baby," Rachel said staring at the dog from the other side of the fence, "Today is the day you listen to me. Alright? We need to have a mutual dog to human respect ratio happening and I don't think it is. So I'm going to put this leash on you and you'll walk like a proper dog. We'll go to the park and you'll run around and then you'll go home. You won't drag me on the ground like yesterday. Understood?"

The dog just looked at her dumbly, big tongue already rolling out of it's mouth. Rachel nodded to the dog and opened the gate. Almost immediately it's large paws were on her shoulders, knocking her back. It's brown body towered over hers as she struggled to push it back down.

"No! Bad, Baby!"

She managed to get it back to the ground, hooking the leash around it's collar. Almost as soon as it know that the leash was on the dog took off like a shot. No amount of Rachel digging her heels in or yelling at him to heel prevented him from straining at the end of his leash and pulling her down the street towards the park.

When they finally made it to the park, Rachel felt her shirt sticking to her back, covered in sweat. Her hands ached from gripping the leash as tightly as humanly possible and she was sure her hair was in a disarray. She took Baby to the fenced part of the park set up especially for dogs and undid his leash. He took off again, running around the perimeter of the fence on long legs. Rachel scrambled to get out of the gate before he jumped on her again and shut the gate just in time for the dog to slam into it. He remained unfazed, not even pausing before taking off after another dog.

Rachel sighed in relief and walked over to a nearby bench to sit. She plucked her shirt from the front of her chest in an attempt to cool down, hands still throbbing. She looked over at the bench next to her and nearly stopped cold. A familiar blonde was sitting there casually, nose in a book.

Great, just what Rachel needed. Quinn Fabray to thing that she was stalking her. Rachel blew her bangs from her face and observed the other girl for a moment. It was odd to see her so casual in shorts and a tank top. She was always done up to the nines at school when she wasn't wearing her Cheerios uniform. But today Rachel couldn't identify a single piece of designer clothing.

She must have been staring a little too hard, because Quinn looked up at her, blinking before she realized who was staring at her.

"Berry?" Quinn said with surprise, "Are you following me or something?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and smoothed out her shorts, "No. I just walked this beast dog over here for my neighbors."

She gestured towards Baby who was still frolicking in the dog park. Quinn didn't bother looked at the dog, her eyes still trained on Rachel in a way that made the brunette blush.

"I think you're following me."

Rachel groaned and threw her hands up in exasperation. "Fine, believe what you want, Quinn."

A smirk hinted at the corners of Quinn's lips and she turned back towards her book, crossing one leg over the other and bouncing her foot.

Rachel turned back towards the dog park, trying to ignore how good Quinn's legs looked in those shorts. She was still a little peeved with her about storming out on her the other day. Well…not storming as much as…walking she supposed. But still.

Baby continued to run around the enclosed dog park area and Rachel did her best not to look over at Quinn every few moments. They were essentially sitting together, even if they were sitting on separate benches. And the lack of conversation in any way was _killing_ Rachel. But Quinn didn't want to talk, obviously, so maybe she should just not talk. For once.

"How was your night last night?" Rachel asked casually. Damn. There went her mouth again.

Quinn didn't even bother looking up from her book before replying, "Fine. And yours?"

"Fine," Rachel said. A perfectly acceptable answer. No need to add, "My father made pasta for dinner which is my favorite so that was nice. Then Dad and Daddy spent about an hour arguing over what movie to watch before settling on some movie from the sixties I've never heard of."

Quinn finally looked over at her, eyebrow arched in a way that Rachel couldn't read. "That sounds nice."

"What are you reading?" Rachel asked scooting a little further over on her own bench to get closer to Quinn's.

"Huckleberry Finn," Quinn sighed, holding the book up so Rachel could see the cover. Rachel nodded in recognition. She was never much of a reader. She read the assigned reading and got A's in all her classes, but when it came to her own downtime, she usually preferred music. She could read sheet music like a book and not get bored.

"You like it?"

"Yes."

Rachel nodded and swung her legs, looking back out at the dog park. It looked like Baby had finally worn himself out. He was laying on his side letting a little dog jump all over him. As much as she wanted to stay here and try and form another conversation with Quinn, it was clear the other girl wasn't having it. So Rachel stood up and smoothed out her shirt.

"Well," she said looking over at Quinn shyly, "I guess I'll see you around then."

With a small wave, she walked back over to the dog park gate and opened it. As soon as Baby heard the gate, his ears perked up and he seemed to regain energy, running on his long legs in Rachel's direction. Rachel braced herself for the impact, grunting when the dog pushed her into the gate behind her. She wrestled his collar around to snap the leash into it and undid the gate carefully to make sure no other dogs got out. She ignored the amused looks of the other dog owners, watching this little girl try and handle the large beast they called a dog. She _especially_ ignored Quinn's amused look.

"Need some help there, Berry?" Quinn asked, finally closing her book to watch as Rachel struggled to pull Baby away from the park.

"No," Rachel puffed out unconvincingly, "I'm fine."

Quinn watched for a few more moments as Rachel pulled on Baby's leash, throwing all her weight in the direction she wanted him to go so when he finally began to walk (more like sprint) out of the park, she fell straight on her butt. Rachel pouted to herself and struggled to get up as the dog continued to pull. She didn't even notice Quinn walk up to her until slender fingers took the leash from Rachel's hand, their fingers brushing together.

"Hey, bad dog!" Quinn said firmly with the same authority that she use to use on the Cheerios. Baby stopped, looking back at the new human. Rachel expected him to bound over to Quinn and knock her down like he did to Rachel. But instead he stood there, still looking at her curiously.

"How'd you do that?" Rachel asked as she scrambled to her feet and wiped off the back of her shorts.

Quinn shrugged, "I used to have two big dogs. But my dad gave them to my sister when she moved out."

"Oh," Rachel said dumbly, reaching to take the leash back from Quinn. The blonde pulled the leash back with a small chuckle.

"I think maybe I should hold onto this."

Rachel frowned and held out her hand for the leash, "Quinn, I agreed to babysit this dog. It's my responsibility to take care of him and I guarantee that I can handle him."

"Are you sure? Because it sure didn't seem like that a minute ago," Quinn asked.

"I'm sure," Rachel said snatching the leash away. As soon as it was in her grasp, Baby lurched forward towards the sidewalk and nearly pulled Rachel's arm out of it's socket. She dug her heels in, trying to control the dogs speed, but he continued to pull forward.

"Heel!" Rachel said in her best authoritative voice, "Heel!"

Without a glance back he continued to march forward, easily dragging the brunette behind him. Quinn walked a little behind them for a moment before sighing and setting her hand on Rachel's upper arm.

"Just…here," she said taking the leash from Rachel, "let me help."

Rachel was a little dazed by Quinn's hand on her arm and let her take the leash from her without protest.

"Heel," Quinn said with a small tug on the leash. Baby turned around and looked at her dumbly, but didn't make a move to dash off. "I guess he's not trained very well."

Rachel bit back a sarcastic comment and followed behind Quinn. Every time the dog went to take a sprint at something, Quinn tugged on the leash or spoke a harsh command and then he would calm down. Rachel just watched in awe as Quinn managed to navigate the dog back to Rachel's neighborhood without a problem. Also that Quinn remembered where she lived.

"Where does this dog live, Rachel?" Quinn asked as Baby sniffed a mailbox.

"Oh, over here," Rachel said leading Quinn to her neighbors yard. After the dog was safely back in the yard, Rachel wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and smiled at Quinn.

"Well, thanks for your help, Quinn," Rachel said shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"It's no problem, Berry," Quinn said, "I didn't want your blood on my hands when that dog dragged you down the street."

Rachel giggled and began to walk towards her house without even thinking about it. Quinn fell into step besides her and they walked in silence for a moment.

"Do you have anything else planned for the day?" Literally a moment.

"Um, not really," Quinn said with a shrug, "My dad is bringing some of his work buddies over so it's going to be a night full of awkward staring and old men trying to get me to sit on their laps."

Rachel frowned, "Can't you just…stay in your room?"

"My father would kill me," Quinn said flatly. Rachel couldn't tell if she was being hyperbolic or not. "It's better to just suck it up and deal with it. Grin and bear it. I'm used to it by now."

Rachel looked over at the blonde, who worried her bottom lip in silence, and hoped she wouldn't look up to notice Rachel admiring her features. She hated that her heart squeezed a little bit every time they made eye contact. Luckily Quinn seemed to avoid eye contact with Rachel for the most part.

"Maybe you should just tell your dad your not comfortable around his friends," Rachel suggested as she twisted the hem of her shirt between her fingers, "Then perhaps he'd let you avoid them."

"That would hardly make a difference, it would just make him insist that I stay around them."

"Your dad seems…pleasant," Rachel couldn't help but murmur.

"He's my dad, he's fine," Quinn said sharply.

"It doesn't mean he's right about everything," Rachel said, ignoring the warning signs to stop talking like she always did. She didn't notice the way Quinn's fingers were practically digging into her book and her other hand was clenching and unclenching in a fist at her side.

"Yeah, well at least he's not gay and the laughing stock of the town," Quinn said turning to look at the shorter girl quickly. Rachel stopped in her tracks, staring ahead for a moment as she processed what Quinn had said. She was hurt but she was mostly angry. It had been a long time since Quinn had taken a dig at her. It had always hurt to a degree but Rachel had managed to build up a callous to it after a certain amount of time. But now she was too comfortable and her walls had come down.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said. Her small frame was shaking with anger both at herself and at the blonde.

Quinn ran a hand through her hair and rolled her eyes, "Nevermind, Berry. Just…whatever. Goodbye."

Quinn turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Rachel gaping on the sidewalk. Rachel couldn't help but notice the pretty blush on Quinn's cheeks as she turned away. She hated that she noticed these things. She watched the blonde walk away for a moment before finding her mental footing again.

"Yeah, well at least my dad doesn't push me off on perverts!" Rachel managed to spit out to the retreating back. The last thing she heard was a frustrated scream from Quinn's figure before Rachel turned around and continued towards her own home. Maybe that's what she got for having a crush on Quinn. A stupid, big fat school girl crush. At least she wouldn't have to worry about running into Quinn anymore this summer.


	3. A Note to the Readers

AN: Hey Everyone! Thank you for following my story here. Just so you know, I'm only continuing this story on ArchiveOfOurOwn under the same name: that_girl65. I'm up to chapter 4 on there and I'm going to post chapter 5 if you're interested.

Thanks again!


End file.
